21 Guns
by writers-block1702
Summary: 21 Guns - Green Day Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic Warning, may contain fluff Try to control Puzzleshipping feels:')


**HEY PEEEPS wow where did that come from-_- Anyway, in the middle of listening to 'Awesome As F**k', I realised how much i love 21 guns, so I wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction about it...obviously. Anyway to those of you that will ask...This is most definitely NOT YAOI! No puzzleshipping here guys. If it seems that there is a bit of puzzleshipping going on, there isnt. Its just because one would think that after living in someones body for just over 3 years, you might develop a slight attatchment to them. I HIGHLY RECCOMEND LISTENING TO 21 GUNS WHILST READING THIS. **

**21 Guns - Green Day**

**Disclaimer:**

**As much as i would love it, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Green Day**

* * *

21 Guns

"I HATE YOU!" Yugi screamed as he ran away from his Yami, salty tears flowing down his porcelain face. His converse pounded onto the hard ground as he bound away from the school. Away from the pain. Away from the suffering. _Away from Yami._

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for,_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating_

He ran through the door to his grandfathers game shop and slammed it shut. He was surprised yet extremely glad to discover that no one was home; Heba and Grandpa must be out. He stormed up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him, the dampness still flowing. Once he was inside, he leant with his back up against the door and slid down it, until he reached the floor.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_When you look for a place to hide_

_Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins_

"Yugi, wait!" Yami screamed. "I-I'm sorry…" he began to say, before realising Yugi had already gone. He fell to his knees as he felt his eyes stinging with tears. "I'm sorry…" he said to himself, before he found himself sitting on his knees. He didn't care one bit that he was situated in the middle of the school corridor, and that every one of those students had seen what happened. All that mattered at that specific moment in time was his Aibou. His aibou, who would never speak to him again.

_One, Twenty one guns,_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, Twenty one guns_

_Throw up your arms, into the sky,_

_You and I…_

After kneeling in the corridor for what felt like forever, Yami finally felt that he had the strength to stand. He stood up, wiped his eyes with his long, slender hands, and walked slowly out of the house. He didn't know how, but he had to get his Aibou back. He meant everything to him, his light…

_When you're at the end of the road,_

_And you've lost all sense of control, _

_All your thoughts have taken their toll,_

_When your mind breaks the spirit in your soul,_

Yugi sniffed and picked himself up from the floor. He knew what he had to do. 'How could Yami lie to me like this? How could he do this to me? I just want to talk to him, talk things through, but I can't. Not like this.'

_Your faith walks on broken glass,_

_And the hangover doesn't pass,_

_Nothings ever built to last,_

_You're in ruins._

I am his light, and he is my darkness. Together we are perfect; separated, we are nothing. I thought I knew Yami better than this, I thought he knew me better than this. Obviously I was wrong.

_One, Twenty one guns,_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

Yami had never ran anywhere so hurriedly in his entire life. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was starting to feel tired, however all emotions other than sorrow felt irrelevant at this time.

"Must- get- to- Yugi-" Yami panted as he forced his body into the drive of the game shop.

_ One, Twenty one guns_

_Throw up your arms, into the sky,_

_You and I…_

Yami opened the door silently, hoping that Yugi wouldn't hear him. He had no other choice, as Yugi had chosen to shut the mind link, something Yami didn't know could be done.

"Aibou?" He called.

No answer. As he expected.

_Did you try to live on your own,_

_When you burned down the house and home,_

Even though the mind link was firmly shut, Yugi could sense Yami's presence. He just wanted to see him again, his dark. He wanted to hear him apologise. He felt incomplete, _alone. _He knew he wasn't good enough for Yami. Good enough for anyone. Worthless. There's no way Yami would come after him, not after all of the terrible and untrue things he said to him.

_ Did you stand too close to the fire_

Yami slowly climbed the staircase which he knew all too well. He then heard faded sobs emerging from within Yugi's bedroom. His heart was torn by this. He couldn't bear to hear his Aibou cry, let alone to the fault of him. He was supposed to protect his Hikari; his sweet, kind light. How could he do this? He didn't deserve Yugi, or his forgiveness.

**_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from the stone._**

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yami called, his eyes stinging with tears from the sound of his upset hikari. He heard a scream from within the room. Running off of instinct alone, he burst into the room.

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try,_

"Y-Yami? I didn't think you would come back for me…" Yugi said quietly, as if ashamed by his own voice.

"Aibou, of course I came back to you! You mean everything to me!" Yami said, tears falling.

"Yami, I don't-"

"Yugi listen to me. I understand completely that I am a complete and total ass and that there is no way I deserve any form of forgiveness. I also know that I can't live with myself without you. Without you, I am nothing. You have given me the gift of kindness, and you have been by my side always as my best friend. Even though we are years apart, we still manage to get through everything together, Aibou. We have been through so much together, and I am such a fool to go and pull a stunt like this to destroy everything we built. I want you to know that I am not expecting to be forgiven, and if this is the last time I see you, I need you to know, that I am sorry for lying to you. That is something I never should have done. You trusted me and I let you down entirely."

_Something inside your heart has died_

_You're in ruins._

"I love you, Aibou." Yami stated, not caring that his speech was becoming less and less audible due to the fact that he was crying so hard. Yugi was silenced by this. He knew Yami loved him, he was his best friend, and he knew that he felt so bad about what he did. Yugi came to a decision.

"…I love you too, Yami." Yugi cried.

"Y- you do?" Yami said, wiping his tears away.

Yugi smiled through the tears. "You're my best friend, Yami. I can't stay mad at you, because I know how sorry you are for what you did, and I know you won't do anything like that to me ever again. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I hope you know that-" Yugi's speech was interrupted by the warm embrace of his dark. He pulled him closer and cried into his Yami's black shirt as he wrapped his arms around him. Yami had his arms tightly clasped around his hikari, and he was reluctant to let go, in fear of him being hurt again.

_One, Twenty one guns,_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, Twenty one guns_

_Throw up your arms, into the sky,_

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yami said. Yugi nodded and smiled brightly, overjoyed to have regained his dark.

_You and I…_

* * *

**R&R please! It would mean the freaking world to me(:**


End file.
